lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Takemikazuchi
Introduction Takemikazuchi is a God-Type monster that utilizes electrical attacks. He uses its drumsticks and the large ring of drums on his back to channel and use this electricity. Takemikazuchi is the second boss monster that you will encounter in the Arcana Release Quests. His Arcana Release Quest is called "Takemikazuchi!" All of his attacks have Thunder element, so it's best to bring armor that gives good thunder defense. He also can cause Paralysis with any of his attacks. All his attacks can be blocked (except Miniman). Attacks * 'Mini - '''Takemikazuchi shrinks you (literally). Your movement speed is drastically lower, and you are also unable to use items, magic, or Lock-On. Attack the blue, glowing light to return to normal. Destroying the light will stun him which will allow you to attack. * '''Thunder Rush - '''Takemikazuchi cloaks itself in thunder and charges towards you. In Rage Mode, this move slightly homes in on the targeted player. * '''Lightning Blade Dance - '''Forms blades of lightning with his drumsticks and will slash 1-2 times. Be careful as this move covers a wide area around him. The range of this attack will decrease when his drums are broken * '''Lightning Reap - '''Takemikazuchi will join his drum sticks creating a giant lightning claymore giving multiple hits around him and ending it with a great cleave. Bolts will strike down with the ending blow, but deal little damage. * '''Lightning Strike -' Takemikazuchi will float on a thunder cloud and send lightning down upon the player where the drum symbol appears. This follows you wherever you wherever you go, so it would be best to jog throughout the duration of this attack. * 'Eye of the Storm -' Takemikazuchi will send his drums spiraling around him, starting a ranged attack. Maintain a safe distance during this time to prevent getting hit or block it (if you have a shield equipped) Item Drops *Thunder Drum (Break Drums to Obtain) *Thunder﻿ Garb *Thunder Belly *Thunder Drumstick *Thunder Armband *Thunder Hide *Thunder Talon *Thunder Fang *God Armband *Rage Thunder Halo (Indra) *Rage Thunder Meat (Indra) Cores * Takemi Core * Takemi Core+ (Indra) In-Game Description Effect of Breaking *Lightning Blade Dance's range is shortened and does less damage. *Thunder Rush speed lowered. *Disables Eye of the Storm. Titles Gained *﻿Heart of Thunder - Defeat 5 Takemikazuchi-Type Monsters. *Thunder Bolt - Defeat 15 Takemikazuchi-Type Monsters. Trivia *Takemikazuchi's artwork was done by Tetsuya Nomura. *It's possible to dodge Takemikazuchi's miniaturization attack by either dodging at the right time, or by using the 2 Handed Sword skill, Shadowless Prayer. *Take-Mikazuchi is a god of thunder in Japanese mythology. He is also said to be the founder of sumo wrestling, using such techniques to defeat Take-Minakata, another god. *Takemikazuchi's, as well as Indra's theme is "Vs. Guardian II". *At the beginning of the battle he always casts mini, so what you should do is as soon as possible run behind him since that is always where the glow stone always appears, after that it will appear at random places. Category:Monsters Category:Master Guardian Category:God